


A Coin of Need

by RandomGreymane



Category: Alfred Pennyworth - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, Wonder Woman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGreymane/pseuds/RandomGreymane
Summary: Diana of Themyscira approaches Alfred for a task she cannot ask of others.(Not like that ya pervs. ;-)   And yes I know the formatting is screwed up.)





	A Coin of Need

Chapter 1 - A Favor Asked

There was a drip. Again.

There was always a drip in the cave somewhere.

With an exasperated sigh, something he would not have uttered had he not been alone - at least not without using it to good effect, the thin gentleman headed to the section of the cave containing the utility tools.

The cave itself was by and large dry but with fluctuating water tables and shifting earth water always found a way despite the best sealing methods. If it wasn’t removed the inevitable mold would soon follow.

Alfred Pennyworth sighed again as he donned the sealed suit that allowed him to use a pressure spraying apparatus which coated any areas with a chemical desiccant that solidified into an effective sealant when the moisture was removed. Once so adorned he rolled the sealing pump near the edge of the cave shelf and uncoiled the long hose and laid it on the ground. 

With one gloved hand he retrieved the Bosun’s chair swinging slowly as it hung over the side and took hold of the pressure wand at the end of the hose with the other. Seating himself carefully, he clipped the wand to the belt of the suit and carefully began his decent down the cave wall.

As the darkness enveloped him, lights switched themselves on above the level of his visor. The light bathed the rock and cast slowly moving shadows as he twisted on the rope. Putting a foot against the rock wall to stabilize himself, Alfred started searching for signs of wetness.

Several yards further down he found the trickle of incoming water and proceeded to start spraying the area.

During the process he felt a familiar vibration in his pocket. His pocket watch, while to all appearances being unremarkable, had a small circuit in it that vibrated when someone breached the perimeter of the cave or manor grounds. 

The watch was a gift from Dick when Alfred had confessed of too many times being surprised to find someone in the “hidden” cave. It vibrated different patterns for different alarms, this time the pattern was a positive one.

A friend then. Alfred mused. I shall deal with this presently then discover who’s come to call.

Alfred continued spraying the rocks.

Far above someone entered the cave at the top of the stairs that Alfred had humorously called The Grand Staircase. Graceful steps clicked and echoed on the stone as the person descended into the cave.

“Alfred?” called a cheerful voice. “Alfred are you here?”

Hearing no response, Diana of Themyscira cast her gaze around the cave until she spied the rope affixed to the cave ceiling. “Ahh…” she remarked. 

Striding quickly to the edge of the cave shelf she peered over the side. She could make out the lighted figure below without issue. She started to call out but a thought crossed her mind, then a grin followed.

Carefully she reached out to grab the rope and with firm purpose shook it once sharply. Listening carefully she heard something many others had not - Alfred Pennyworth swearing - and a laugh escaped her lips.

Stepping back, Diana waited for Alfred to haul himself back up the rope until he was level with the cave floor and unseated himself.

Taking off the headpiece of the suit Alfred immediately composed himself. “Princess Diana, how nice of you to stop by! Master Bruce is out and about and will not be back for quite some time I suspect.”

“Alfred we’ve known each other for how long now?” Diana said while seating herself in the only immediately available chair. “You can drop the honorific you know.”

“Decades Princess, and it just wouldn’t be proper.” he replied as he extricated himself from the remainder of the suit. “How can I be of service. And please don’t sit in that chair. I suspect Master Bruce has sensors in it to detect only ‘approved’ posteriors.”

“If you insist on calling me Princess I shall have to do something horrible to you some day Alfred.” Diana countered with a smile on her face. She did not, however, vacate the aforementioned seat.

“Heaven forbid.” Alfred said with a slight smile of his own. “The question still remains as to how I might be of service to you this evening.”

The smile faded slightly, and Alfred had the sudden image of a sun being hidden by clouds.  
Diana leaned forward in the chair and clasped her hands together while resting her elbows on her knees. With her thumbs under her chin she said “I need your help retrieving something.”

Slightly taken aback Alfred paused before he spoke, “I’m quite flattered but wouldn’t Master Bruce be far more suited to this task?”

“Bruce…” she hesitated “…Bruce would do the task but then the information would be forever in his files. He would keep it as one of the many ‘weaknesses’ he has observed in the world. This is a matter of personal honor and when I consider who might keep the discretion of heroes…my friend you are the only one who comes to mind.”

“Again I am flattered.” Alfred replied. “I shall endeavor do be worthy of such praise.”

“Excellent!” Diana said as she rose to her feet, smiling once again. “Shall we go over the details then?”

“One task first Princess.” Alfred said leaning over the enormous computer console. “Erasing the last half hour of audio on the security recordings in the cave.” Alfred replied while logging into the security interface and turning off the audio feed from the cave.

“Ahh, of course.” Diana responded. “And then?”

“Tea and snacks.” Alfred replied as he placed a personal note in his private journal that the microphones in the cave needed his attention but he would get to them after sealing the recent seepage. Standing up from the console, “Shall we go then?”

“After you my friend.” Diana said with a sweep of her arm towards the stairs. With no less grace than  
his guest, Alfred started ascending the stairs.

Several steps later, and several corridors, Alfred stopped at a nondescript section of wall. With practiced ease, Alfred retrieved his pocket watch from his trousers and waved it over the wall. Immediately the wall slid back and revealed an entrance to a small chamber.

“A secret room within Wayne Manor,” Diana quipped “who would have considered such a thing!”

“The consideration was one Dick Grayson and the desire was for him to have his own space…away.” Alfred replied as they entered. “When Master Bruce found out he forbid its use but Master Grayson was kind enough to refit the mechanisms for my personal use. As well as removing any listening devices.”

“I shall try and remember to thank Dick then next time I see him.” Diana said, ducking her head slightly to enter the room. “Of course I won’t tell him why. It will confuse him to no end.” she continued with a conspiratorial grin. Though she failed to detect it, there was a slight curve to the butler’s mouth as well.

“Please, have a seat.” Alfred gestured to one of the richly upholstered chairs in the corner. “I shall be right back.” With a wave of the pocket watch he stepped back out into the corridor. A few minutes later he returned with a tray laden with tea and a consummate companion for such - British biscuits. “I believe chamomile with slight honey is to your liking?” he said as he set the tray down on the nearby end table.

“Chamomile…mmm…” the princess remarked as he filled two cups. “It was a staple in my youth. Not too much honey though please.”

Alfred smiled as he handed one of the cups to Diana and took his seat, the second cup steaming in his hand. “Now, tell me please what concerns you and how I may be of assistance.”

Diana shifted in her seat slightly. She pondered for a moment then sighed and relaxed. “I’ve…lost something precious to me. You are aware that many of those in our line of work have multiple living accommodations scattered around the globe. I had a small apartment here in Gotham for quite some time.”

“Master Bruce has numerous places.” Alfred replied after a sip of tea. “Organizing the cleaning and bill payment alone is a tremendous exercise at times.”

“Indeed.” Diana responded “This was a high-rise apartment downtown. It was beautiful!” she exclaimed “It had a wonderful amount of light an air and a central garden under a greenhouse!” For the second time in the evening a cloud passed over her face. “It was recently destroyed during a battle.”

Alfred retrieved a biscuit and dunked it into his tea. “I’m sure that was a shame.”

The princess nodded. “Unfortunately the loss wasn’t limited to the apartment itself.” She sipped her tea before continuing. “For many many many years I have been in possession of a small pin of withy flower in gold that is very dear to me. It was one of the few things my mother gave me that was personal between us. I gave my word that I would never lose it and until now have kept that word.”

“A pin of the chaste plant?” Alfred mused. “Such a simple thing, surely Hippolyta would understand given the circumstances.”

A brief chuckle escaped the princess’ lips. “You do not know my mother. For her life and duty are joined and a promise is a sacred trust. She would take as much advantage of the situation as would some of my enemies. She would say I was a fool to focus on such a small thing, but also berate me for failing to keep it safe. My mother, though kind sometimes, is also quite sharp tongued and sharp willed and occasionally enjoys ‘improving’ my education by bringing my failures to light. No…no she cannot know.”

“Your mother aside, I’m still unclear why you chose me for this task.” Alfred replied after another sip. “Would it not be better to engage the services of someone with…special abilities? Magic?”

“As I said before, this is a matter of extreme discretion and you are the only one I know of that would keep such things close to their heart or worse use them against me later.” Diana said. “As for magic, the pin is connected to my mother as much as myself. Were even the simplest charm cast in it’s direction she would know. Thus…”

“Thus…me.” Alfred stated as he set his cup down.

“You.” Diana stated. “I can think of no other who is suited to the task.”

Alfred carefully folded his hands in his lap. “Well it appears our path is set then.”

“I do not believe I have a means to thank you for this Alfred.” Diana replied.

“I assure you that is not necessary as I’m glad to be of service.” Alfred stated. 

As he was reaching to collect the second cup Diana requested, “Would it possible to refill this?”

“Certainly Princess.” He said as he retrieved the teapot from the nearby tray.

Diana took a chocolate coated biscuit from the tray. “It has been some time since I’ve had a quiet moment. My apologies for imposing on you.”

“It’s no imposition.” Alfred replied as he refilled the teacup. “One would wish at times that certain others would take more quiet moments.”

“I am quite sure that were Bruce able to take a quiet moment his brain would implode from all the pressure he puts on himself.” The princess stated simply with a quirk to the edge of her lips.

“He’s quite capable of mediation but I fear your assessment is more accurate than it should be.” Alfred replied as he refilled his own cup and reseated himself.

“I think…I believe you are his quiet moments Alfred.” Diana mused “Or more precisely he does not have quiet moments unless you remind him to do so.”

Alfred Pennyworth smiled as he sipped his tea.


End file.
